Regulus Harrison James Potter Lupin Back Malfoy Snape Lestrange year 5
by SlytherinKing240699
Summary: After the events of last year and the trouble Regulus feels against the wizarding world he decides to take matters into his own hands to find the truth about the rumours and to see if his nightmares are real
1. trouble at the mall

**Regulus Harrison James Potter Lupin Black Malfoy Snape Lestrange year 5**

 **Chapter 1: Trouble at the mall**

Ever since the end of last year Regulus had been on his own he didn't know if Gabriela had come to England from France and he really wanted to see he he missed everyone and he was now more depressed than ever his family his friends they meant the world to him and his nightmares were getting worse he kept seeing the faces of his family and friends and his girls all in that death eater garbage and sending the killing curse to him that was where the nightmares ended it was killing him seeing this every night since he came home and no matter what he did the dream just wouldn't go away he wished they would but nothing happened there were just some things magic couldn't stop and it was a ball ache for the young lord.

During one afternoon Regulus decided to go to the wizarding mall to check the progress of the weasley families earnings to the mall to how much he will be paying them and so with that thought in mind he used the floo network to get there. Once Regulus was in the mall he felt the magical signatures of his friends girls and his brother and sisters he knew it would be bad if they saw him and so he used a glamour charm to change his look to the people he didn't want to know he was there and so he went about his business and entered the library where he saw Percy working with his girlfriend Penelope Clearwater and when he walked over to them Percy saw Regulus and said "My Lord its going really well here some people even buy the books and then they get replaced automatically with another copy" Regulus was pleased and told the young man that their payment will get a bit more this month and he also told Percy to tell Penelope that she too would be getting a payment this made the third oldest Weasley run to his girlfriend to tell her the news. Next place on Regulus's list was the twins joke shop and when he entered they noticed straight away and so they all told him that the shop was making more money than the other stores and that children enjoy the product and that Lee was helping them and so just like with Percy Regulus told the twins that they would be getting a bit more in their payment and that lee would also get a payment and so the twins went and told their friend the good news. After walking around for a while Regulus decided that the glamour disguise was no longer needed and so he decided to go for a spot of lunch and when he entered the restaurant he spotted his family at the top high table and when Regulus noticed Bellatrix looking at him he started to run at one hell of a fast pace to get away from his mother who he now feared due to his nightmares.

When Regulus was out of sight he stumbled upon two of the most stupidest people ever Ron and Ginny Weasley, He wanted nothing more than to push past them but the tall ginger prick wouldn't budge and so Ron spoke "Oh look Ginny its Lestrange and look here hes afraid whats got you scared Lestrange?" Regulus didn't want to start a fight or explain himself to anyone and so he just spoke in a way that sent shivers down the spines of the two youngest Weasley children "Move or i will move you myself" Ginny was trembling but Ron tried to put up a brave front and said "Why should i?" and then out of nowhere Regulus heared seven screams and knew that his girls had found him and so he had no choice he transformed into his phoenix form and flashed away. When the girls saw Weasley and Weasllete Daphne was seething in anger and looked at on and she said "What did you say to him Weasley?" and so Ron had a smug look on his face and said "Oh me i told him that you your families and his family is death eaters in training and that he will have to take you out of the fight sooner or later"this made Daphne draw her wand and place it at Ron's crotch and then she cast the bludgeon hex and this made the boy howl in pain and then Hermione used a spell to change Ginny into a solid stone statue. After making their way back to the restaurant the girls told the parents everything and this made Bellatrix angry to think her own son thinks that they have all turned on him and gone over to the dark side it made a pit in her stomach and now she knew why Regulus wouldn't talk to them heck he ran away from them without them telling him the truth and this made everything worse.

When the other Weasley males heared what Ron and Ginny did and so they apologised to the family and then they all left to try and find Regulus. When no such luck came to finding Regulus they all left and went to their homes with Fleur and Gabriela going with the Malfoy's and the rest of Regulus's parents. This summer was going shit no matter how many times they try to find Regulus they always come up short so they had to wait till he went to Diagon Ally for a chance and so they decided to call it a day and have their last meal of the day before they retired to their rooms with the girls all sharing. Back in Potter Manor Regulus decided to start something new he was into music and so he conjured a guitar and started playing a rock tune that he thought was so good he started putting lyrics together and when he had finished he decided lunch was a good idea and so he invited the house elves to join him for lunch that he helped make.


	2. music in diagon ally pt1

**Regulus Harrison James Potter Lupin Black Malfoy Snape Lestrange year 5**

 **Chapter 2: music in diagon ally pt1**

After practising his music to make it sound better than normal Regulus decided to call in some help and so Regulus decided to call Fred and George Weasley and Lee Jordan to be a part of his band that he was putting together. The three boys was excited about this and so they eagerly joined and one thing on their minds was a simple question "How much would we make for this?" and so Regulus told them that they could make millions of galleons in the wizarding world and over a billion pounds in the muggle world and so they all practised with Regulus being the leading guitarist and Fred was the second lead Guitarist while George was on bass and Lee was on the drums. The new band was going to be called metal mouth the group was happy with the name and then Regulus said "This will also get attention from the ladies" the boys were stunned and then George said "Finally i might have the chance of being with Angelina" Regulus just nodded and they carried on.

Over the last few days the boys had to get Diagon ally ready for the first concert by putting up flyers all over the wizarding world and when everyone had bought tickets metal mouth had made over a thousand galleons already and they shared it between the four of them and put it in their vaults at gringots. When the day of the concert had finally arrived Regulus and the Weasley twins and Lee were double checking they had the right music sheets to practice their new demo album and when they had everything right Regulus decided to ask "Guys since were together like quite a lot how about you move in here with me" this had the lads grinning and so George said "This will get us away from the two idiots and gives us more space" Fred and Lee agreed and so the band was ready to leave and when they got to the leaky cauldron via the floo network no one was in sight and so they made their way to the stage that they had set.

When a huge crowd was chanting for the band Regulus and the rest of the band appeared and Regulus and Fred started off playing their first song they started with when they first got together. when Regulus started singing it made the music sound amazing.

 _Regulus: Listen up, turn it up and rock it out_  
 _Party on, I wanna hear ya scream and shout_  
 _This is real, as real as it gets_  
 _I came to ya town to get some fuckin' respect_

 _Takin' it back, to a hardcore level_  
 _You better be ready, put your pedal to the metal_  
 _Takin' it back, to a hardcore level_  
 _Better be ready, put your pedal to the metal_

 _Go!_

 _Group :I never give in_  
 _(Whoa!) I never give up_  
 _(Whoa!) I never give in_  
 _I just wanna be, wanna be loved_

 _I never give in_  
 _(Whoa!) I never give up_  
 _(Whoa!) I never give in_  
 _I just wanna be, wanna be loved_

 _Regulus: I want domination_  
 _I want your submission_  
 _I see your not resistin', to this temptation_  
 _I got one confession_  
 _I love deprivation_  
 _I got a jet black heart,_  
 _It's all fucked up, and it's fallin' apart_

 _Group: I never give in_  
 _(Whoa!) I never give up_  
 _(Whoa!) I never give in_  
 _I just wanna be, wanna be loved_

 _I never give in_  
 _(Whoa!) I never give up_  
 _(Whoa!) I never give in_  
 _I just wanna be, wanna be loved_

 _Regulus: I got another confession,_  
 _I fell to temptation_  
 _And there is no question_  
 _There was some connection_  
 _I gotta follow my heart_  
 _Don't matter how far_  
 _I got roll the dice_  
 _Never look back and never think twice_

 _Group: I never give in_  
 _(Whoa!) I never give up_  
 _(Whoa!) I never give in_  
 _I just wanna be, wanna be loved_

 _I never give in_  
 _(Whoa!) I never give up_  
 _(Whoa!) I never give in_  
 _I just wanna be, wanna be loved_

 _Regulus: Take your past, burn it up and let it go_  
 _Carry on, I'm stronger than you'll ever know_  
 _That's the deal, you get no respect_  
 _You're gonna get yours, you better watch your fuckin' neck_

 _Take your past, burn it up and let it go_  
 _Carry on, I'm stronger than you'll ever know_  
 _That's the deal, you get no respect_  
 _You're gonna get yours, you better watch your fuckin' neck_

 _Group: I never give in_  
 _(Whoa!) I never give up_  
 _(Whoa!) I never give in_  
 _I just wanna be, wanna be loved_

 _I never give in_  
 _(Whoa!) I never give up_  
 _(Whoa!) I never give in_  
 _I just wanna be, wanna be loved_

Once the song was over the band started another song that shook the whole street.

 _Group: Whoa-o, yeah_  
 _Whoa-o, yeah_  
 _Regulus: You say I'm looking really bad, you say I'm looking really sick_  
 _And I don't even care I never really did_  
 _So when push comes to shove and I slap you in the face_  
 _Just remember one thing_

 _When it's time to fill the void my whole life has been destroyed_  
 _And everyone around me says my time is running out_  
 _I refuse to surrender, I refuse to surrender_

 _When I'm out of control, and I'm out of my mind_  
 _Just remember one thing, I think I'm just fine_  
 _So catch me when I fall, I won't remember anything at all_  
 _So catch me when I fall_

 _When it's time to fill the void my whole life has been destroyed_  
 _And everyone around me says my time is running out_  
 _I refuse to surrender, I refuse to surrender_

 _Group:Whoa-o, whoa-o, yeah, yeah_  
 _Whoa-o, whoa-o, yeah, yeah_

 _Regulus: When it's time to fill the void my whole life has been destroyed_  
 _And everyone around me says my time is running out_  
 _When it's time to fill the void my whole life has been destroyed_  
 _And everyone around me says my time is running out_

 _Group: I refuse to surrender, I refuse to surrender_  
 _I refuse to surrender, I refuse to surrender_

 _Whoa-o, whoa-o, yeah, yeah_  
 _Whoa-o, whoa-o, yeah, yeah_


	3. music in diagon ally pt2

**Regulus Harrison James Potter Lupin Black Malfoy Snape Lestrange year 5**

 **Chapter 3: music in diagon ally pt2**

After finishing the song the group took a quick break and when they heared a knock the the door Regulus said "Enter" and it shocked him to see his girls his sisters his brother and friends along with the three gryffindor chasers. When Regulus stood up he drew his wand and aimed it at his family he still dint trust them not with the nightmares he has been having and when Draco saw the scared look in his brothers eye he just looked at Kylie and said "You help him"Kylie nodded and the rest of them all left except Angelina, Katie and Alicia from Gryffindor and Kylie. When Kylie walked up to Regulus she spoke softly "Harry it's me i wont hurt you remember me and you till the end right" Regulus could tell she was telling the truth and just before he collapsed to the floor Kylie caught him and the potter twins just stayed there crying into each others shoulder and then Kylie said "Harry how come you never told me you were into music?" Regulus just shrugged and said "I don't know i just started to play and then asked the three lads to join me, Plus i enjoy playing" Kylie understood and said that he played real good and that she hopes he continues and then Regulus told her that they have two more songs to play before the concert ends and so Kylie left with the three other girls and then the band made their way back to the stage and started another song with Regulus singing the whole song.

 _Cut my life into pieces_  
 _This is my last resort_  
 _Suffocation_  
 _No breathing_  
 _Don't give a fuck if I cut my arm, bleeding_

 _This is my last resort_

 _Cut my life into pieces_  
 _I've reached my last resort_  
 _Suffocation, no breathing_  
 _Don't give a fuck if I cut my arm, bleeding_  
 _Do you even care if I die bleeding?_  
 _Would it be wrong?, would it be right?_  
 _If I took my life tonight_  
 _Chances are that I might_  
 _Mutilation outta sight_  
 _And I'm contemplating suicide_

 _'Cause I'm losing my sight_  
 _Losing my mind_  
 _Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine_  
 _Losing my sight_  
 _Losing my mind_  
 _Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine_

 _I never realized I was spread too thin_  
 _Till it was too late_  
 _And I was empty within_  
 _Hungry!_  
 _Feeding on chaos_  
 _And living in sin_  
 _Downward spiral where do I begin?_  
 _It all started when I lost my mother_  
 _No love for myself_  
 _And no love for another._  
 _Searching to find a love up on a higher level_  
 _Finding nothing but questions and devils_

 _'Cause I'm losing my sight_  
 _Losing my mind_  
 _Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine_  
 _Losing my sight_  
 _Losing my mind_  
 _Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine_  
 _Nothing's alright_  
 _Nothing is fine_  
 _I'm running and I'm crying_  
 _I'm crying_  
 _I'm crying_  
 _I'm crying_  
 _I'm crying_

 _I can't go on living this way_

 _Cut my life into pieces_  
 _This is my last resort_  
 _Suffocation_  
 _No breathing_  
 _Don't give a fuck if I cut my arm, bleeding_  
 _Would it be wrong?_  
 _Would it be right?_  
 _If I took my life tonight_  
 _Chances are that I might_  
 _Mutilation outta sight_  
 _And I'm contemplating suicide_

 _'Cause I'm losing my sight_  
 _Losing my mind_  
 _Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine_  
 _Losing my sight_  
 _Losing my mind_  
 _Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine_  
 _Nothing's alright_  
 _Nothing is fine_  
 _I'm running and I'm crying_

 _I can't go on living this way_  
 _Can't go on_  
 _Living this way_  
 _Nothing's alrigh_

Once the song was over they continued to the next song and it was a good song with a heavy metal beat.

 _Regulus: Born with no soul, lack of control_  
 _Cut from the mold of the anti-social_  
 _Plug them in and turn them on_  
 _Process the data, make yourself the bomb_  
 _What is your target, what is your reason_  
 _Do you have emotions, is your heart freezin'_  
 _Seizing this opportunity to speak_  
 _Ya didn't say nothing' but turn your fuckin' cheek_

 _group:Dead cell, Dead cell_

 _Regulus: Sick in the head, living but dead_  
 _Hear what I said_  
 _Learn a lesson from the almighty dread_  
 _Jah, nutty warrior, nothing's scarier_  
 _Kids are getting sick like malaria_  
 _Situation get harrier, throwing up all types of barriers_

 _Group: Dead cell, Dead cell_

 _Regulus:Born with no soul, lack of control_  
 _Cut from the mold of the anti-social_  
 _Plug them in and turn them on_  
 _Process the data, make yourself the bomb_

 _Stop pointing fingers 'cause we are the guilty_  
 _Of clean cut lies and truth that's filthy_

 _Believe what is the root of the word_  
 _Out comes lie when it's cut into thirds_  
 _I don't believe what my eyes behold, no_  
 _I don't believe what my hears are told, no_  
 _Seizin' this opportunity to speak_  
 _I'm saying something_  
 _Don't turn your fuckin' cheek_

 _Group: Dead cell, Dead cell_

 _Regulus:Born with no soul, lack of control_  
 _Cut from the mold of the anti-social_  
 _Plug them in and turn them on_  
 _Process the data, make yourself the bomb_

After that song the group went on another break before they pack up to return to potter manor and this time Kylie had brought Lily and Annabelle with her to see Regulus and when the two younger girls who would be forth years this year rushed to Regulus while they were crying telling him how much they missed him and that life isn't the same without him around Regulus indeed missed his family but he knew he couldn't chance it that his nightmares were real and so Regulus just hugged his sisters and told them to visit him sometime, This made Lily look at him and ask "Your not coming with us?" Regulus hated the look she gave him it made him feel guilty but he shook his head and then Regulus, Fred and George and Lee left Diagon ally and returned home for their dinner.


	4. surprise visit

**Regulus Harrison James Potter Lupin Black Malfoy Snape Lestrange year 5**

 **Chapter 4:** **Surprise** **visit**

Ever since the small concert in Diagon Ally Metal mouth had been practising more and more each day and today was Regulus's fifteenth birthday and the band was celebrating with a few guests that the Weasley twins and Lee had invited and Regulus had no clue. While Regulus was getting up from his bed and was showered and dressed before he left his room to join his band mates for his breakfast. During Breakfast Regulus asked if they were gonna practice some more today and so Fred jumped in and said "Not today man we got something else planned" Regulus was wondering what was going off and so George continued "Don't tell me you forgot your birthday" Regulus was shocked with all the band practice he had actually forgotten his birthday and so Lee continued "We have a plan for a big party and a ball since you have the room and that your gonna be fashionably late" Regulus thought this was a good idea. During the rest of the morning Regulus was in his room trying to figure out what he was gonna wear for his party he had so many dress robes for the ball and so he decided that a black dress robe with a white shirt and his Slytherin tie.

During the afternoon Regulus was waiting for everyone to arrive so he could turn up and when he heared the floo network flare up he knew people started to arrive, He was a bit worried that his family might show up he knew that they loved him and missed him but he wasn't sure if he could trust them. While contemplating weather or not his family could be trusted he decided to listen to his heart and then he decided to call his personal house elf Lexandra and asked her to get the band in his room and so with a pop she was gone and then she returned seconds later with Fred,George and Lee and he set some plans to play some songs that he mixed together to make is sound more Rock than pop and soon the three boys left and Regulus started to make his way out of his room. True to his word Regulus showed up late to his own party and everyone was wishing him the best for today and soon music started playing and food and drink was going fast only to be replaced by more. Half way through the party Regulus and the rest of Metal Mouth had got on the stage and soon music was being played by the band and Regulus started singing in a rough voice.

She's into superstitions  
Black cats and voodoo dolls  
I feel a premonition  
That girl's gonna make me fall

She's into new sensation  
New kicks in the candlelight  
She's got a new addiction  
For every day and night

She'll make you take your  
Clothes off and go dancing in the rain  
She'll make you live her crazy life  
But she'll take away your pain  
Like a bullet to your brain

Upside inside out  
She's livin' la vida loca  
She'll push and pull you down  
Livin' la vida loca

Her lips are devil red  
And her skin's the color of mocha  
She will wear you out  
Livin' la vida loca  
She's livin la vida loca

Woke up in New York City  
In a funky cheap hotel  
She took my heart  
And she took my money

She must've slipped me a sleepin' pill  
She never drinks the water  
And makes you order  
French champagne

Once you've has a taste of her  
You'll never be the same  
Yeah, she'll make you go insane

Upside inside out  
She's livin' la vida loca  
She'll push and pull you down  
Livin' la vida loca

Her lips are devil red  
And her skin's the color of mocha  
She will wear you out

Livin' la vida loca  
She's livin la vida loca

She'll make you take your  
Clothes off and go dancing in the rain  
She'll make you live her crazy life  
Until you go insane  
No, you'll never be the same

Upside inside out  
She's livin' la vida loca  
She'll push and pull you down  
Livin' la vida loca

Her lips are devil red  
And her skin's the color of mocha  
She will wear you out

Livin' la vida loca  
Livin' la vida loca  
Livin' la vida loca  
Livin' la vida loca

Upside inside out  
She's livin' la vida loca  
She'll push and pull you down  
Livin' la vida loca

Her lips are devil red  
And her skin's the color of mocha  
She will wear you out  
Livin' la vida loca  
Livin' la vida loca  
Livin' la vida loca  
Livin' la vida loca

When the song ended their was a huge round of applause and then the group took a bow and left the stage. After the song Regulus had spotted his family and so he decided now was the time to play a joke on them and so Regulus had pulled his invisibility cloak out and covered himself and made his way through the crowd. When Regulus got to his family he had used the water spell aquamentai and made them all wet through and it caused them to look in every direction possible but still they saw no wand and no one in looking at them and so Kylie shouted "HARRY WHERE ARE YOU!" but all the entire group could hear was Regulus laughing like a hyena and soon Lily and Annabelle found something out of place and then they decided to jump but before they could even land on anything Regulus had caught them in mid air and he could hear the girls giggling and that was when Lily said "Regulus put us down" and so Regulus had put his sisters on the floor and removed his cloak and then his sister all three of them tackled him to the ground and then his girls joined in and it made Regulus laugh.


	5. a family dinner

**Regulus Harrison James Potter Lupin Black Malfoy Snape Lestrange year 5**

 **Chapter 5:A family dinner**

Just a day after Regulus's birthday Regulus decided that he and his family and his seven girls needed to talk and have a meal together and since Fred, George and Lee went back to work in the RHJPLBMSL wizarding mall since they came up with new product designs. During the morning Regulus had spent the day with his three sisters whom he loved and would do anything for them and so Regulus had bought them some more clothes and make up in the mall, Just before the planned lunch Regulus then took his seven girls and bought them clothes make up and jewellery and Hermione and Luna some new books since they asked and after the shopping trip Regulus and the seven girls had joined the rest of the family and he was happy to see Severus and Aurora come back of their honeymoon today and so Regulus had hugged them both and soon meals were ordered. During lunch Bellatrix had spoken "Regulus why did you not come home during the summer?" Severus and Aurora were shocked and then they looked at Regulus with concern and so Regulus said "Because while i was waiting on the train for the guys and girls to join me i fell asleep and i had a nightmare where the dark lord had killed you all and then he told me you were my greatest weakness" everyone was worried and so Severus asked if Regulus could concentrate on the nightmare and when he did he saw the look on his son's face and then Severus had placed his wand at Regulus's temple and extracted the nightmare to watch later "Then when i got home to Potter Mannor the first night i had a nightmare where the dark lord had taunted me telling me i just lost my greatest weapon and that when the death eaters had pulled their masks off it was all of you every single one of you" continued Regulus this caused everyone at the table to spit out their drink and soon tears were in Regulus's eyes he hated that memory the most and soon Lily and Annabelle were out of their seats and they hugged Regulus and Lily said "Reg we would never join the old dark toss pot because we love you" Annabelle continued from their "We would fight along side you because your our brother our family" Regulus hugged his two little sisters and then Lunch had continued.

After Lunch Regulus asked if his girls would join him so Daphne,Hermione,Tracey,Susan,Luna,Fleur and Gabriela squealed in delight and everyone else asked what was going on and so Regulus said he was Staying in Potter manor this upset everyone but he promised he would come and have dinner tomorrow evening with them all and so they all calmed down and so Regulus and the seven girls all went to Potter manor and decided to relax. After a couple hours Regulus looked at all his girls and spoke "Ok Everyone now we have all had fun in the bed but Gabriela hasn't so if its ok Gabriela would you join me" the french beauty had blushed at that and soon she had taken Regulus's hand and he lead her upstairs. When Regulus and Gabriela got to the master bedroom Regulus used anti sound charms on the door and soon Regulus and Gabriela were kissing heavily. While kissing Regulus started to remove Gabriela's clothes and to his amusement she wasn't wearing a bra and so he started to suck on her tits and it made the french witch moan in pleasure and when she dropped her knickers and stripped Regulus both teens made it to the bed and started making it more heated. Half an hour later Regulus was going in an out of Gabriela at a fast pace and she kept asking for more and so Regulus used every one of his animagus forms and used their speed and soon he was unstoppable and it made Gabriela scream in pleasure. When they finished Gabriela couldn't walk and so Regulus said "Stay here for awhile till you get the feeling back and then join us" Gabriela nodded and so Regulus left and was tackled by his other girls.

After hours of having fun Fred, George And Lee had joined everyone in Potter manor and Regulus decided that the house elves could cook tonight's meal and they would get paid for it. During dinner Fred, George and Lee told Regulus about the new product that helped find dark witches and wizards even through glamour charms or potions and this made Regulus smile and so he said "Do you think you could make me one but add something so it can help me find dark objects too" the twins smiled and started writing down things on some parchment and then everyone had returned to their meals. After Dinner Regulus spoke to his girls and asked if they could just sleep for the night which they all nodded and so Regulus was in the middle Daphne to his right Gabriela to his left Hermione next to Daphne and Fleur next to Gabriela, Tracey Next to Hermione, Susan next to Fleur and Luna next to Tracey and they all slept naked and Gabriela and Daphne had a hold of his cock which made Regulus smile and sleep a peaceful night sleep. Half way through the night Regulus was shaking rather violently and then within moments he had jumped out of bed and transformed into his wolf form and swiftly left the room and then he transformed back into himself and wondered to the kitchen. Once Regulus entered the kitchen he spotted one of his fathers Remus Lupin reading while drinking and without looking from his book Remus spoke "Are you ok Regulus i could hear you from down here" Regulus looked at remus and said "No dad im not i had that dream again but this time it was different he was torturing a muggle and then he died and i was watching through the eyes of his snake what if im becoming like him" Remus looked at his son and chuckled "Harry yes i used your birth name listen to me you are not becoming like him we all have light and dark but its the side we decided to use that matters ok now why don't you join me for a Hot chocolate and then a run through the forest eh" Regulus smiled a true smile and so he made a hot chocolate with extra whipped cream and marshmallows. After finishing their drinks both Regulus and Remus had left the house and walked it to the edge of the forest on the grounds of Potter manor and then they transformed into mooney and alpha and started sprinting through the forest.


	6. diagon ally trouble

**Regulus Harrison James Potter Lupin Black Malfoy Snape Lestrange year 5**

 **Chapter 6: diagon ally trouble**

Ever since that night when Regulus and Remus had that chat Regulus has been focusing on the positives in his life he had seven beautiful ladies on his arm he had three sister a brother two mothers and seven fathers and a step mother who all love him he also has friends who he cares about and he wasn't going to give that up for anything or anyone and thats all that mattered to him. During the morning Regulus had woken up and decided to train in his families training room he was training in hand to hand combat, sword and wand combat and animagus training and each time he was growing stronger than he was before he was focused on protecting the ones he loves and he knew something was coming something bad and he was going to do everything in his power to stop it even if it meant putting his life on the line. During breakfast Regulus decided he was going to join his family for a decent meal but when he entered the dining room he was surprised to see Professor McGonagall and Hagrid at the table and so Regulus decided to be polite and said "It's good to see you Professor and you too Hagrid so what what is with the visit?" and so Minerva decided to speak "Harry i wanted to say that i have been offered an award for Hogwarts being the best school in Britain and i was Hoping we could hold the ceremony at Hogwarts" "Regulus smiled and said "congratulations granny Minnie and of course we can hold it at Hogwarts you don't have to ask me" Minerva smiled and then she hugged Regulus and then Hagrid asked "Harry i was hoping if we could invite someone to be my assistant in Care of Magical Creatures?" "Regulus asked who it would be and then Hagrid spoke "Newt Scamander" Regulus's eyes lit up and said "Of course we can ill mail him or ill go and see him personally" Hagrid was happy and then Regulus decided to invite both professors to breakfast and they gracefully accepted. When everyone had entered the dining room the soon to be fifth years and fourth years, Fred,George,and Lee were shocked and then Minerva said "Oh i forgot since we came here i have all your letterers Harry was ecstatic and said "Ok after breakfast we open our letters then we get ready for diagon ally" and everyone agreed.

After breakfast and the opening of letters did everyone decide to get ready and like every year Regulus was the first one ready and in the Leaky cauldron having a drink while speaking to tom the inn keeper. After about twenty minutes the rest of Regulus's group had entered and had one drink of Butter beer and then they were out and into the magical street of diagon ally. While in diagon ally Regulus had spotted Alicia coming out of Gringotts bank looking shaken up and so like the man he was Regulus had walked up to her and asked "Whats up Alicia you look shocked" "that's cos i am Harry i just found out that im not a Spinnet im actually a Potter" came Alicia's reply and Regulus was just stood there with a look on his face that said 'OMFG' when Kylie walked up to Regulus she asked "Harry whats wrong?" and so Regulus said "Alicia is our sister" the rest of the group heared what Regulus said and then Lee said "But if Alicia is a Potter then how come she has been a Spinnet for so many years" then Alicia decided to chip in "I only just found out myself when a Hogwarts letter came to me saying Alicia Rose Potter" and she then showed Regulus the letter and finding out that it was all true Regulus told Alicia to join them during their trip in which she smiled and joined the group. Half an hour into the trip Regulus had found a new sister and they all went to madam malkins for their robes and then flourish and blots for their school books and then to magical meringue for the treats for their familiars. After finishing the shopping trip the group had retrieved their robes and shrunk them and placed them in their pockets and just as the group was leaving diagon ally Ron and Ginny weasley had shown up and this pissed Regulus off and so trying to get past the two pricks Regulus was shoved back and then the two had their wands trained on Regulus but what the two didn't realise was that Regulus's group had their wands trained on them but just before a single spell was shot everything was covered in darkness and then out came thirty death eaters.

Regulus had a bad feeling and so he looked to both Ron and Ginny and said "we will finish this at school but for now help us protect everyone" and just like that Regulus and his group were fighting for their lives and everyone else's in the ally. The battle lasted an hour and the death eaters were gone only two casualties were hurt and that was Regulus and Kylie both were not moving they were as stiff as a board and it scared their entire group Draco as next in command used his two way mirror and called the family and told them that Regulus and Kylie were hurt bad they were not moving and within seconds the whole family were in the centre of diagon ally and it was Bellatrix who was by Regulus's side and Narcissa at Kylie's side and when Severus did a diagnostic charm on them he found that they were stuck in a coma due to being hit in the head with very powerful stunners but they couldn't find the magical signature of who fired the spell. After a while both Regulus and Kylie were sent into hospital where they were top priority patients and were being seen straight away. While in the hospital Bellatrix was starting to lose her mind her boy and adopted daughter were in hospital and nobody was telling her everything but then Alicia decided to calm her professor down and told her that Harry and Kylie will make it cos she had a family bond with them due to being their sister this news shocked everyone and then Lee said "it happened so quick the death eaters they came out of nowhere we fought them off but it was Regulus and Kylie that were the only ones hit" Bella too her sister to the side and said "Cissy i want the bastards who did this to our boy i want them to feel the pain were feeling" Narcissa nodded her agreement but then Sirius said "Bella listen to me if we go looking for revenge then were no better than them in time Regulus and Kylie will return to us and then we will be happy again" Bellatrix knew Sirius was right and so she calmed down a little and decided to go see Regulus and Kylie and she told them a story of her time in Hogwarts hoping that they could hear her and she also told them about James and Lily.


End file.
